


A bit more of stress relief

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Purely Physical, Sex, Spanking, blindfold, or an attempt of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Germany and Japan keep their agreement, it involving no feelings whatsoever.
Relationships: Germany/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A bit more of stress relief

After the first time Japan had helped Germany with his initial stress problem, they had agreed to repeat it whenever it was necessary (or unnecessary, but neither would comment about it). The sessions where pretty simple at first, but Germany found that his taste could be rather particular, and a manual had provided him with instructions and activity ideas to do at different times. 

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the blonde was slightly into BDSM, tho he didn’t know that was the proper word either. The first thing he had asked Japan to try, was to for Germany to be allowed to blindfold him. The Asian had accepted, curious as to how would it feel. 

The raspy and bossy voice from the European turned that into an incredibly pleasant experience. Deprived of his ability to see, Japan was at Germany’s mercy ,something the later took great advantage off. He wasn’t sure what exactly had they done and in what position, he just remembered it being several rounds. 

Soon, he added a whip to the things to use at their activities. Each smack he gave to the smaller country was accompanied by small kisses on Japan’s neck. Germany did indeed enjoy to spank his cute ass a bit, but he would rather not harm him too much. Not that Japan minded tho, he enjoyed their ‘games’ quite a bit. 

At times, he would act as if he was reprimanding the country for his lack of discipline during their practice. It was all acted of course, as Japan did well on their exercises, but it was a way of supporting stress relief for Germany. 

“Let’s count how many times you missed the target...” Germany commented as he had the raven haired country spread across his lap, blindfolded completely. This time, he chose to use his hand “You’ll help me” he whispered before starting. 

The sensation of the cold gloves on his bare ass was shamefully pleasurable for Japan, who shyly let out a moan before counting alongside the bigger country. After they finished counting, and his ass was quite red from all the spanks, the blonde lost no time at getting inside of him. It was a good thing that there weren’t many people around Germany’s house, or else the noise would’ve kept them awake (it was definitely a good thing that Prussia was out as well) 

As it had been a particularly rough session, Germany made sure to take care of him after they were done, more so than before. Though in theory there were no feelings involved, it wasn’t unusual for the two to end up making out afterwards, or simply having the blonde holding Japan for a bit. A warm bath was also a good option, particularly to make sure they got rid of the smell. 

Getting tied up was something they’d tried only twice: the first time, Japan had been tied on a position that allowed Germany to do pretty much as he pleased.The downside was that it had been pretty hard untie him once they were done, much to their dismay. The second time, it was Germany who had gotten tied, but the result with the knots was similar. 

However, he didn’t mind enjoying the view as his legs and arms were tied, simply having Japan go up and down on his cock. While he enjoyed being dominant, that was an experience he liked a lot. Of course, untying him ended up being quite a challenge. 

Of course, at times it wasn’t always possible for them to do anal. After all, it would be perjudicial if Japan kept skipping to many meetings or training sessions: in that case, his mouth would end up full of hot, white semen. As Germany knew his size as big, and having liked the experience the first time, he mainly let Japan take control. However, at some points, he liked to take a fistful of the other’s hair, and make sure his cock ended up as deep as possible on his throat. As that he was able to talk after, neither found that detrimental. 

The bedroom was perhaps the best spot for both of them to release their stress.Wether it was Germany’s or Japan’s , for privacy reasons, they’d rather find themselves fucking there than risking being caught. It was still dangerous, as others lived in the blonde’s house: sometimes, they managed to keep it down. When they knew it would be a particularly noisy session, they often  
chose to wait until no one was present. 

The other issue with the bedroom, was that Italy was prone to join them on their slumber. Tho he hadn’t caught them doing anything yet, they were still terrified about the possibility, so sometimes they’d end up going to Germany’s office. 

No one dared to interrupt the European while he was there, so it was the perfect spot in case anyone was around. Of course they still had to keep their volume low, but it was less risky than possibly being caught in the bedroom. Even better: if there was a chore that could stress out Germany, which was mainly doing paperwork, Japan was right there to make sure he could relax a bit. 

It was exactly what they were doing at the time, even if they were alone.Tho usually Japan would get under the desk and take Germany’s cock inside his mouth, today the blonde had a different idea: he kept his pants on, but took out his cock. Japan, on the other side, was completely naked. Still hard, he ordered the smaller nation to take it all while sitting down on the blonde’s lap. 

“Put your hands behind your back “ Germany pretty much ordered him, and Japan obeyed. He quickly tied his hands together, making sure he couldn’t move them upfront. 

“I got work to do, so I’ll make sure my cock is comfortably inside you while I complete it” he whispered and kissed Japan’s neck “And you also can’t touch yourself. Don’t distract me, the sooner I finish with this work, the sooner I will fuck you in the desk. Remember your safe word” 

Japan nodded and tried not to moan out. Germany could fill him pretty well, but he was desperate to move. He couldn’t even reach to at least please himself a bit, which made things worse. Accidentally, he might have moved way too much, as he felt the blonde getting harder. 

“Don’t distract me, damn it “ Germany cursed, even if he did enjoy that quite a bit “I’m not done yet, just try to stay steady” Gently, he kissed Japan’s forehead “You can do it, hold yourself a little bit more “ 

The raven haired nodded, tho he leaned against Germany’s chest for comfort. He needed his partner, and just wanted him to fuck him hard and now. “Please, Germany....I want you “ he complained. 

“Shh, stay quiet, liebling “ Germany said calmly “Should I gag you next time ?It’d be a shame if I can’t kiss your pretty lips” 

Japan shook his head.The blonde smiled, and reached to kiss his lips, teasingly. The smaller country tried to return the it, sloppily kissing his partner. Germany then broke the kiss. 

“You know, Japan?” He said, lightly petting the black hair “Seeing you tremble like this is beyond amazing, I might as well just make you stay like this for a while...”

Japan frowned, he didn’t like the idea. 

“But you behave so well, and always help me out “he gently kissed his neck “And look totally irresistible...this papers can wait, I want to fuck you right now .”

Germany carefully grabbed Japan’s hips, making sure not to get out of him. He made him lay on the wood, leaving the country completely exposed. Getting ahold of Japan’s lips, he kissed him at the same time that he moved his cock, letting several moans escape from the former. 

Holding the Asian carefully, he made sure to be fully inside of him, picking up a rather fast and hard pase. Japan was thankfully used, even if his old age sometimes made him frail. Germany made sure to grab onto his hips, as he admitted to like that part of his partner. 

“Germany...god, don’t stop “ Japan moaned out, unable to move his arms as they were still tied. 

“I have no intention of doing so” Germany grunted. He felt so good around him, so warm. Whenever they were like that, was as if all his problems disappeared. 

Soon, they were both done. Japan was pretty sore, but at least tomorrow there was only a meeting instead of practice. Germany carefully pulled out, cleaning himself and fixing his uniform. 

“Are you alright ?” Germany asked as he helped the Asian nation stand up and untied his hands. 

Japan nodded “I would like to take a bath, though. With you” he requested. 

“Alright, I’ll carry you there “as no one else was there at the moment, Germany saw no issue. 

The warm bath reminded Japan of his home, tho there was barely enough space for him and his friend. That meant he had to lean against Germany’s chest, which he didn’t mind much. Just relaxing with him was more than enough. 

With an occasional peck on the lips and holding Japan closely, it was easy to relax during their aftercare. Germany tried not to be too rough with Japan, and always took care of him once they were done. That didn’t mean they were a couple, however. Both of them preferred to let it clear that it was solely a physical thing, or at least they wanted to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback


End file.
